Lee Ann Womack- I Hope You Dance Music Video
by Deedlit MagicFayal Wood
Summary: song fic Oliver Wood and Ryn O'Mearz spend a magicial Christmas together. Companion to chapter 4 of Hogwarts Fayal's Seventh Year a HP bk 3.


Lee Ann Womack- I Hope You Dance  
Deedlit Magic- Christmas's Magical Dance  
  
*music starts*  
Doors open and Ryn strides into a large barn in overalls and a long sleeved plad shirt. Oliver follows in tan slacks and a blue shirt. He looks around wide eyed as Ryn takes a bag of feed and scoops out a large bucket full. She leans slightly to the side because of the weight as she opens a tall pen. Oliver hurries over and takes the bucket. She smiles and walks into the stall. She grabs his hand and pulls him by the arm when he doesn't follow.  
  
{I hope you never lose your sense of wonder}  
His eyes enlarge as he sees a giant griffin, larger then a standard horse in the stall. She takes his hand and places it on the creature's side and he smiles, petting it.  
  
{You get your fill to eat, But always keep that hunger}  
They sit together eating grapes, cheese, and bread. He says something and she tosses a grape at him, then jumps up and runs.  
  
{May you never take one single breath for granted}  
He tackles her and they go rolling in the grass. He looks down at her grinning wildly, both breathing hard from running.  
  
{God forbid love ever leave you empty handed}  
He gets up with a slight blush on his cheeks and offers her a hand up.  
  
{I hope you still feel small, when you stand beside the ocean}  
They stand on some rocks and look out at the waves, arm in arm.   
  
{Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens}  
Flash back at Hogwarts, an owl swoops down and delivers Oliver mail. "Serious illness, don't come home." Then Ryn runs up and tosses a card down. "Will you come with me for Christmas?"  
  
{Promise me that you'll give fate the fighting chance}  
Oliver and Ryn watch a golden griffin egg hatching in a large nest in the barn.  
  
{And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance}  
It breaks through the shell and stretches up, then gets on its wobbly legs.  
  
{I hope you dance ....}  
They jump up and down, then he whirls her around in the air.  
  
{I hope you dance ....}  
The tiny griffin stumbles, then gets back up.  
  
{I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance}  
Together they fly on broomsticks up a steep hill, colourful flowers whip by in streaks as they head for some large cliffs.  
  
{Never settle for the path of least resistance}  
They zoom strait up the rocky face of the cliffs, a path snakes up off to the side.  
  
{Livin' might mean takin' chances, but they're worth takin'}  
Ryn is taken blind folded out under the stars by Oliver. He takes it off to reveal a picnic by candle light.  
  
{Lovin' might be a mistake, but it's worth makin'}  
They smile at one another. Scene cuts to a letter on the table. "...Betrothed..." Back to them leaning forward to kiss.  
  
{Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter}  
Some old guy comes out of the darkness swinging a pitchfork. They brake apart.  
  
{When you come close to selling out, reconsider}  
Oliver wields his wand, then glances at her and puts it away, takes her hand and they run.  
  
{Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance}  
They come to a tree surrounded clearing and stop, looking up at the beautiful sky.  
  
{And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance}  
He turns and bows to her, offering her his hands. She looks startled.  
  
{I hope you dance (Time is a wheel in constant motion)}  
Hesatantly she takes them and he pulls her into him. They begin to sway together.  
  
{I hope you dance (Always rolling us along)}  
Her dress flutters in a gentle breeze as they circle slowly.  
  
{I hope you dance (Tell me who)}  
She rests her head on his shoulder and lean against him.  
  
{I hope you dance (Wants to look back on their years and wonder)}  
He pulls back from her and turns her, before pulling her back to him.  
  
{I hope you dance (Where those years have gone)}  
He puts his forehead against hers and just smiles.  
  
{I hope you still feel small, when you stand beside the ocean}  
They walk together down the beach, as the waves lick at the sandy shore. birds fly over head.  
  
{Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens}  
They walk up to a grocery, the sign reads closed. Oliver points down the street at an outside wedding.  
  
{Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance}  
They walk up to the edge as a priest says the final amen to the prayer.  
  
{And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance}  
Everyone forms a circle and they begin to clap as a band begins to play. He holds out his hand to her.  
  
{Dance ....}  
She takes it and they whirl out on the dance floor.  
  
{I hope you dance}  
They twist and weave with the other folk.  
  
{I hope you dance(Time is a wheel in constant motion)}  
Shot from above they form a circle, moving one way, then the other.  
  
{I hope you dance(Always rolling us along)}  
They brake off and he twirls her around as they circle the floor.  
  
{I hope you dance(Tell me who)}  
They stop and applaude at the end of the song.  
  
{I hope you dance(Wants to look back on their years and wonder)}  
He puts an arm around her and they walk out of the dance area.  
  
{I hope you dance(Where those years have gone)}  
They stop outside it and look at each other before he bends down low and presses his lips to hers.  
  
(Tell me who)  
The kiss deepens the the scene fades  
  
(Wants to look back on their years and wonder)  
They sit together on the Hogwarts Express, looking out the window.  
  
(Where those years have gone)  
She hands him a picture of a griffin flying across a sunset sky with the two of them standing together beneath it. The sun sets and they begin to dance together under the starry sky. He looks up from the picture and kisses her on the cheek.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ THE END ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 


End file.
